What it Came to Be
by AllieTurtle
Summary: Panem was just the beginning, the State of Runic inhabits what used to be the European, Asian land mass. The Relic Games have begun, and Rose is selected for a gruesome task. This is her fights with the State and her competitors in the Games.
1. Prologue

It wasn't always this way, but the day Panem fell was the day the Hunger Games fell on us.

This was the beginning of the last year, now we have experienced two "Hunger Games".

To us it's the Relic Games.

We are the people of Runic, under the absolute rule of the City State and divided into 18 Sectors.

According to the City State, we do not like in the notorious Panem. They are reckless and out of control, their government has gone soft and the people crazed for power. Though, I'm not so sure that we are getting the whole truth. The City State shows us the ruins of their districts, their Capitol and how it's been taken over by a rebellion.

I would think that they wouldn't want to show us this, which could inspire us to rebel as well. But then I see how their populations are dwindling, disease is spreading, the cruelty and violence is too despicable; we have never experienced anything to the measures they take it to. Not to mention their revolting Hunger Games.

It may seem to be in ruins, but something in me says maybe it really isn't. At this point I will never know the truth. I have what is on the televisions, the paper for our Sector, and the rumors. But those may be even less reliable than the News from the State.

Our City State keeps an eye on Panem, learns from it I guess you could say. They don't keep them a secret from us by any means. Whereas, I'm sure Panem knows nothing of us. The City State thinks it serves as a great example as to what they could do to us, only they don't believe they wouldn't make the same mistakes, falling to a rebellion. Almost everyone in any Sector believes that.

It's been a few years since we watched Panem's Capitol crumble to the revolution. It did nothing to help us though, we live too far away and no one from there knows we exist. We live where what was Europe and Asia before the world destroying wars. Our civilization is much like Panem, but our City State is not as harsh.

Except that isn't how it is anymore. Last year our President was assassinated, and a new one was admitted. It's rumored that he is very cruel. And I no longer doubt it, since this year he decided that the Hunger Games was what our civilization needed.


	2. Not that Bad

I was noticing the clouds as I peered up at the grey sky. They were particularly thin today, signaling to me that I wouldn't get what I want. Rain. That was too bad, on a day as grim as this is, it should be that the sky look as if it is sad too. Just to remind those in the State this wasn't just a survival show they get to watch. Today decides who lives and who dies.

My sigh was inaudible over the sound of the swelling waters below me. It was still dark in the secluded forest. Cold too, but I wasn't surprised that I saw my breath roll away into the air; it was 4 am in the morning. Normally on any other day of the year I'd still be happily in my warm bed asleep.

But I was expected to be up, and "pretty" as my 'family' would say, by 7. And then I would be busy, around them and the rest of our Sector for the rest of the day. For hours I would be stuck with too many people I did not necessarily like, I couldn't take that. I needed to have some calming time before the storm.

Today really was a storm, or at least as destructive and cruel as storms can be. Today is the day I am forced to sit and watch as my friends and the innocent are dragged away to their deaths. I was one of few, who knew what today had in-store for the Sectors. I only knew because I had spied on my adoptive father, the mayor of our district. He was talking rather loudly on the phone to some highly important representative of the President. It was all too easy to just stand outside his door. This was almost a month ago now.

I had the least "_favorable odds_" of being dragged into the Games, as I was living under the mayors roof. This included no need for a job, and by no means applying for 'tesserae'. It's a common support from the government, food water and a tiny house that was more like a shack. Each year one could apply for it, and that would secure their home for one year, and supply enough food and water rations for one year. You could also ask for more tesserae - you wouldn't then get another house, but just another year supply of rations.

Even though I have no marks of tesserae, which added an extra ticket into the draw of names for the Games, I still have seventeen marks against me this year. One mark or ticket for every year I have been born. Well plus my tax, since I was in an orphanage my first year I was marked twice that year. It helps out the Orphanage and is mandatory for every child.

Don't get me wrong, I don't want any more marks, I still have two years in the drawings for the Games and I don't ever want to be subjected to an early death. But it isn't like I'm genuinely happy living with the mayor. I would rather live on my own and put up my name for tesserae. His family is that bad.

But as I was orphaned and apparently am "in no situation to provide for myself" as I am a "young lady", I was adopted by a family. I scoff when those stuck up Management Officers say this. Yes I may be a "young lady" but I am far from useless. I am willing to work, maybe not in the coal mines with all their explosions and collapses, but anything else and I am so there. I wish for anything but being forced to stay in this horrible, rotten family.

I sighed again, trying to release my anger, realizing I had gotten so worked up over my thoughts. Getting angry at my situation won't fix it, I reminded myself. It wouldn't help me at all; I needed a calm mind to think of a way out of my binds. Taking a couple more deep breaths I jumped. From the tall tree I fell about twenty feet, only taking a few seconds till I felt it. At first the shock is scary and paralyzing, just like it is every single time. But as soon as I'm push off the rock bottom, all I feel is the muscle rippling rush.


End file.
